Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a fabrication method thereof that may be adapted to prevent damage of a non-display area in an inorganic insulation substrate used as a base substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, plastic display devices, which include a plastic substrate, are being developed. The plastic substrate used in the plastic display device is generally formed from polyimide, has a light weight, and endures impacts well. The polyimide may have superior properties, such as high moisture permeability, high flexibility, and so on.
Such plastic display devices generally include components disposed on a polyimide substrate. The components disposed on the polyimide substrate may include organic light emitting elements, touch sensing elements, thin film transistors, and so on. In order to form the components, a thin film process may need to be repeatedly performed for the polyimide substrate.
However, the thin film transistors formed on the polyimide substrate using an organic material may have unstable properties. For example, a transparent polyimide substrate used in the transparent plastic display device may need to limit the temperature of the formation procedure of the thin film transistor because of its heat resistant property below 250° C. Due to this, it may be difficult to secure stable properties of the components such as the thin film transistor, the organic light emitting element, and so on.
To address this matter, a method of using an inorganic insulation substrate as a substrate of the plastic display device has been proposed. When the inorganic insulation substrate is used in the plastic display device, the thin film transistors formed on the inorganic insulation substrate may provide superior properties. However, the inorganic insulation substrate may be easily cracked or broken because of its low flexibility.